The role of the Research Translation and Outreach Core is to connect with external audiences and communities interested in advancing children's environmental health and to translate for them the scientific findings and methodological advances in terms that increase understanding and enhance capacity for meaningful change including public policy development. The specific aims are: Aim 1. Develop a narrative that communicates the key questions, findings, and trajectory of future research to find the causes and cures for leukemia in children, to be used as the main content for the research translation program. Aim 2. Engage with two or more non-governmental organizations that serve parents, health and medical care professionals, child care professionals, educators, community leaders, policy makers, and other advocates interested in children's environmental health to develop relevant messages and materials about childhood leukemia, the opportunities for research in this field, and to distribute them to key audiences. Aim 3. Reach out to targeted earned media outlets that still do in-depth reporting on health, environmental, or environmental health topics, to generate interest in covering the trajectory of research on causes of childhood leukemia, findings to date, and the promise and importance of future research. Aim 4. Develop relationships with national voluntary organizations, such as the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society, that serve those who have leukemia and their families and allies, to increase their awareness of and possible interest in research on causes of leukemia. Aim 5. Develop and convey briefings and updates to state and national policy and stakeholder audiences, about advances In knowledge and potential future benefits of research on childhood leukemia, using web-based communication strategies as well as directly targeted communications. Aim 6. Work with other children's environmental health research centers to seek opportunities for combined efforts to enhance outreach and research translation for children's environmental health.